The present invention relates in general to windows, doors and the like, and more particularly, to a composite metal and plastic frame structure suitable for use in the construction of windows and doors which combines the esthetics and weatherability of plastic material with the additional strength of metal.
Over the years glass windows and doors, and in particular storm doors, have been constructed from a variety of materials. Not surprisingly, the early use of wood was found to be undesirable due to the need for constant maintenance resulting from wear and to prevent deterioration from the elements. To this end, modern glass windows and storm doors have been made from a variety of more acceptable materials such as aluminum and plastic. Aluminum doors have been painted or powder coated, while aluminum or plastic skins have been overlaid upon wood doors. In addition, steel was also known to have been used.
Despite this variety of compositions, windows and doors constructed therefrom have been found undesirable in a number of respects such as strength, esthetics, corrosion and rot resistance, ease of maintenance, wearability and the like. In an effort to develop new materials for the construction of the frame structure for windows and doors, there is known the use of the combination of aluminum and plastic material. These composite frame structures were primarily concerned with developing materials which reduce the heat transfer through the frame structure to improve their thermal insulating or weather protection function. A variety of constructions combining aluminum and plastic material for windows and doors became known, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,640,078, 3,918,231 and 4,753,043. Despite the known use of aluminum and plastic material, the design of windows and doors therefrom has not enhanced the overall durability and esthetics which are required by today's building standards and the consumer. Accordingly, there is an unsolved need for a composite aluminum and plastic frame structure for windows and doors which addresses the needs of the builder and consumer in both durability, esthetic appeal and the like.